Dagas y Plumas: Orígenes
by Kaiserelle
Summary: Quinn, una demaciana exploradora y fiel a su patria. Talon, un asesino noxiano que mata sin ningún remordimiento. O eso es lo que todos creen de ellos, pues nadie sabe cómo llegaron a ser lo que son ahora, amantes secretos de sus propias ciudades-estado. Algo, que de ser descubierto, los tildaría de traidores.


**Dagas y Plumas: Orígenes**

 _ **(one-shot a petición de popcherrypop)**_

* * *

Una de las acciones que más detestaba Quinn, era la de hacerse pasar por mensajera. De todos los miembros del ejército, el príncipe Jarvan tenía que pedírselo explícitamente a ella. No le bastaba con que acabase de llegar recientemente de una misión de exploración, sino que encima tenía que enviarle una carta al Duque Pragmart, el cual se encontraba prácticamente en la frontera de Demacia. Y la gota que colmaba el vaso, de noche y con un frío otoñal.

Pero ella no era quien para rechazar una misión, pues era fiel a la corona, y por más que le molestase algunas de sus peticiones, tenía que cumplirlas sí o sí. Así que, entre los graznidos de quejas de Valor, volvió a empaquetar sus cosas y partir a su nueva misión.

Tras recorrer durante horas todo el Bosque de Eliene, Quinn atisbó a lo lejos el castillo del duque. Una casa tan extravagante como todas las de los nobles demacianos, con amplios terrenos a los cuales no les sacaban provecho, o eso pensaba ella. Tal vez este pensamiento se debiera al hecho de haber estado viviendo humildemente en una casa de madera excesivamente pequeña durante toda su juventud.

Llegó a la verja donde estaban los primeros guardias del duque, sacó el sello de la corona, con el cual podía entrar a la hora que quisiera a tratar temas de estado sin miedo a recibir un escarmiento por ello. Los guardias asintieron y le abrieron la verja, todavía le quedaba unos cuantos metros para llegar a la puerta de la mansión, cuando algo captó su atención.

Quinn juraría haber visto una extraña sombra colándose por una de las ventanas del segundo piso, algo simplemente peculiar, pues no recordaba que algún guardia o alguien del servicio hicieran tal cosa.

\- Val. – llamó a su fiel compañero, quien descendió de los cielos y se posó en el brazal de la exploradora. – Creo que he visto algo sospechoso, patrulla la zona por si acaso. –

El pájaro dudó unos segundos, no le agradaba dejar sola a su compañero, pero tampoco podía entrar al interior de la mansión pues el duque detestaba a los animales, sino que le pregunten a Shyvanna. Así que alzó una vez más el vuelo y cumplió su petición.

Quinn llamó a la puerta y acto seguido la recibió el mayordomo. Éste acompañó a la exploradora hasta el despacho del duque, que curiosamente estaba en la segunda planta, donde juraría haber visto entrar a la sombra. Estaba inquieta, a pesar de la hora que era, había demasiado silencio. Llegaron a la puerta del despacho, llamaron y el mayordomo se extrañó al no recibir respuesta por parte del duque.

\- Que raro, mi señor todavía no padece de sordera. – comentó el mayordomo.

\- Aquí hay gato encerrado. – Quinn apartó al mayordomo, ignorando sus réplicas y abrió la puerta del despacho.

La imagen les hizo quedar a ambos petrificados. Un hombre alto y delgado, vestido con un traje azul oscuro y con dagas que protegían los extremos del mismo. Una enorme capucha trataba de ocultar su rostro, pero los ojos de Quinn captaron aquella fría mirada que él poseía, y cuando ambos coincidieron, sintió un suave calambre recorrer su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Pero reaccionó al ver esa enorme espada que llevaba en el brazo derecho, manchada con la sangre del duque, quien yacía muerto en el suelo en un charco carmesí. El mayordomo se giró para llamar a los guardias, pro el asesino actuó antes, lanzándole tres dagas compuestas de cuatro hojas. La pobre víctima ahogó un grito, las armas se clavaron en la base de su cabeza y espalda, muriendo en el acto.

Quinn agarró su ballesta y apuntó al asesino, pero éste saltó y le propinó una patada que la tumbó al suelo. Más ella no se quedó atrás, se levantó y le persiguió cuando éste salió por la puerta del despacho. Empezó a dispararle, pero las saetas o pasaban de largo, o rebotaban contra las piezas de metal que lo protegían. De pronto, el asesino se giró y en un segundo, apareció a su espalda.

La demaciana soltó la ballesta, pues tenía su espada rozándole el cuello. El asesino pegó su cuerpo al suyo, algo que le incomodaba bastante. Con su mano libre, apartó los cabellos de su oreja y le susurró al oído:

\- Nos veremos muy pronto, pajarito. –

Y a la misma velocidad con la que se acercó, se apartó de ella y salió por la ventana. Quinn maldijo entre dientes, recogió su arma del suelo y saltó por la misma, pero ya no había rastro del asesino.

Llamó a Valor mientras seguía avanzando, sin saber por dónde ir. Pero ni siquiera su fiel compañero logró hallar una pista sobre su huida. Lo peor venía después, cuando tuviera que contarle todo esto al rey. Empezarían de nuevo diciendo que fue un noxiano, aún sin tener pruebas de que así fuera. No obstante, no sería hasta su ingreso en la Liga de Leyendas, donde volvería a verle, conociendo su nombre y la nación a la que pertenecía.

Talon, uno de los asesinos más letales de Noxus al servicio de la casa Du Couteau. En dicha familia ya existía una asesina mucho más peligrosa que él, la cual se había convertido en la rival eterna de Garen Crownguard, pues ninguno de los dos logró caer a manos del otro. Katarina Du Couteau, a quien apodaban como la _Hoja Siniestra_.

Y Quinn fue amenazada de muerte por ella. Cuando se encontró con ambos noxianos después de un combate, la demaciana fue tras el asesino con tal de llevarlo ante la justicia. Pero la _Hoja Siniestra_ fue más rápida. De todas las amenazas que había recibido, la de Katarina fue la que le hizo estremecer el alma.

\- Ten cuidado con lo que haces pajarito. – le susurró mientras le ponía una daga en el cuello. – O tendré que arrancarte las plumas para que dejes de volar. –

Desde aquel día, la demaciana mantuvo las distancias con la noxiana. Aquello era jugar con fuego, donde las probabilidades de quemarse eran elevadas. Pasaría el tiempo, seguiría encontrándose con Talon tanto de aliado como de enemigo, ganando y perdiendo combates con y contra él, pero el ojo de la asesina nunca se apartaría de ella. No obstante, no sería hasta una noche de verano, donde hablaría por primera vez cara a cara con el asesino.

Quinn acababa de terminar un combate, y decidió tomarse el resto del día libre para que ella y Valor pudieran descansar. Así que fueron a los jardines de la academia, dejó que el halcón volase libremente por ellos, de tal forma que ambos pudieran sentir el aire fresco de la noche. La demaciana de había despojado de su capa y armadura, quedándose únicamente con la camisa de lino, los pantalones de cuero y las botas.

No llevaba su ballesta o arma alguna, estando dentro del territorio de la academia estaba totalmente prohibido los enfrentamientos entre campeones, por más que les molestara a algunos. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que alguno ignorase la norma y atacara a su rival. Aunque por el momento ninguno había osado hacerlo.

Se tumbó en el césped y colocó ambas manos detrás de su nuca, disfrutando del cielo nocturno gobernado por una hermosa luna llena. Se le vino a la mente la imagen de la campeona Lunari, seguro que ahora mismo estaría cantando como hacía todas las noches de luna llena, presumiendo de aquella dulce voz que sólo ella poseía.

De pronto, sintió un movimiento cerca de ella. Rápidamente se incorporó y se puso en guardia. Que no contara con arma alguna no quería decir que no supiera defenderse mano a mano. Ahogó una maldición, ahí estaba él, mirándola fijamente como el cazador mira a su presa. No le hacía falta levantar la mirada al cielo, sabía perfectamente que Valor estaría dando círculos sobre ella, atento a cualquier movimiento del noxiano, conocía muy bien a su compañero emplumado.

No obstante, había algo en él que la hacía sentirse extraña. Sentir ese misterioso calambre placentero que recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo, siempre que lo veía….Y encima no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos azules que tanto tiempo la habían observado. Nunca antes le había pasado algo como esto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – espetó con tal de romper el silencio.

\- Quiero saber por qué no apartas la mirada de mí. – dijo fríamente. – Por qué siempre que me doy la vuelta, siento como tus ojos me observan fijamente todos y cada uno de mis movimientos. ¿Acaso pretendes hacer mi oficio? – sonríe ante su pregunta.

\- No eres lo único en mi vida, Talon, ni lo serás. Creo que simplemente me dices eso para meterme en una de tus trampas noxianas. ¿Debo ser una presa difícil para ti, no?

\- Vaya, el pajarito tiene garras con las que defenderse. – lentamente se va acercando a ella. – Puedo ser un asesino, un ladrón e incluso un embaucador, pero cuando veo la verdad ante mí nunca me equivoco. – se detuvo a pocos centímetros suya, percatándose de que si daba un paso más, Valor atacaría. – Algún día me darás la razón, hasta entonces no dejes de volar. Quien sabe, puede que venga un águila y te ataque. –

Debido a esas palabras, Quinn se mantuvo alerta los meses siguientes. Desconocía las intenciones de Talon, pero estaba segura de que tenían algo que ver con matarla. Nunca se podía fiar de un noxiano, y menos de uno cuyo trabajo fuera matar a gente sin ningún remordimiento, todo a sangre fría.

Conforme el tiempo iba pasando, Talon y Quinn seguían viéndose tanto en los combates de la liga, como fuera de ellos. Cuando coincidían en los jardines, el simplemente se quedaba a observarla hasta que Valor y ella se marchaban, nunca la seguía, simplemente aparecía cuando ella sólo llevaba un rato allí. Cuando le preguntaba, él seguía respondiendo lo mismo que la primera vez y nada más. Un día pensó en atacarle, pero no era propio de ella romper las normas.

Sin embargo, se acostumbró a sus constantes miradas en la lejanía. Al tiempo que él la analizaba, ella lo hacía. Había días en los que llevaba su libreta y lo dibujaba, tanto en una pose como en otra, dibujaba sus armas al detalle, sus gestos y aquellos ojos que parecían acompañarla incluso cuando ella dormía. Alguna vez se preguntaba si él sabía lo que había en su cuaderno, o si al menos lo sospechaba, pero tampoco iba a preguntárselo.

Un año más tarde, Quinn recibió la misión más importante y peligrosa de toda su carrera. Tenía que infiltrarse en territorio noxiano y buscar un lugar apto para una base de operaciones demaciana, y que fuera secreto a su vez. Parecía algo sencillo, pero teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de bandidos y ladrones que había en los exteriores de la ciudad de noxus, no era una tarea precisamente fácil.

Aun así, aceptó con gusto la misión, pues supondría un reconocimiento mayor en el ejército. Lo notificó en la academia y partió sin más hacia el territorio enemigo. En menos de tres días llegaría a la frontera de la ciudad-estado, y comenzaría su búsqueda.

La tierra de Noxus era totalmente diferente a la de Demacia, en todos y cada uno de sus aspectos. El terreno era pedregoso y árido, apenas crecía flora que no fueran plantas de espinas o árboles propios de las Islas de la Sombra. Todo cuanto miraba la exploradora era símbolo de opresión, a lo lejos estaba la gran montaña sobre la que se había construido el palacio del Gran General, el título de líder supremo en Noxus. A su alrededor estaban las casas de sus subordinados, y a medida que éstas estaban más lejos del palacio, peor era su calidad, y con ello, sus inquilinos.

Quinn tardaría una semana recorriendo aquel angosto terreno, durmiendo en lo alto de los árboles con un ojo abierto y la ballesta cargada, atenta a cualquier posible ataque. Valor quería regresar a Demacia, pero no podían hacerlo hasta que terminaran su misión. Se desplazó hasta el delta del río, una zona alejada y carente de presencia humana, perfecta para establecer una base de operaciones.

O eso creía ella. Mientras estaba trazando los planos, encontró una guarida de maleantes. Éstos se percataron rápidamente de su presencia, y no dudaron en atacarla nada más verla. Quinn se armó rápidamente, esquivando hachazos y mandobles provenientes de aquellos tipos de gran envergadura.

Logró abatir a uno de ellos, acertándole una saeta en todo el pecho. Uno la empujó por la espalda, haciendo que cayera al suelo, pero ella rodó justo en el momento en el que un hacha impactó contra la tierra. Volvió a cargar su arma y disparar, aquellos tipos eran más duros de lo que pensaba.

Sin embargo, uno de ellos logró pillarla desprevenida, clavándole un puñal en todo el costado. Valor graznó con fuerza mientras veía a su compañera caer al suelo. Era un dolor punzante, podía sentir como la sangre emanaba libremente de la herida.

\- Val…- intentaba decir entre dolores. – Escapa…rápido. –

Su vista lentamente se nublaba, pero no perdía detalle de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Una sombra se movía entre los maleantes, eliminándolos uno por uno al tiempo que su sangre manchaba el terreno. Pero la pérdida de sangre le hizo perder el conocimiento, viendo por último el rostro de Talon antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por completo.

\- Aguanta pajarito. – le escuchó decir.

* * *

Talon no perdió más tiempo. Rompió las telas del traje de la demaciana, teniendo una mejor vista de la herida provocada por el puñal. Ignoró al halcón que le miraba fijamente, pero incluso el animal sabía que su compañera necesitaba ayuda de inmediato.

Sacó de aquella pequeña bolsa que siempre llevaba consigo, los utensilios médicos que necesitaba. Su trabajo era totalmente arriesgado, y más de una vez tuvo que apañárselas con cortes o heridas de tal gravedad, por eso siempre llevaba un pequeño equipo médico allá donde él fuera.

Primero desinfectó la herida con el frasco de alcohol que usaba para las trampas de fuego, hacía el mismo efecto que el medicinal. Daba gracias a que Quinn hubiera perdido el conocimiento, de lo contrario no soportaría el tremendo dolor al reaccionar el líquido con la herida. Con aguja e hilo fue cerrando llaga, sin dejar de echar alcohol para que la sangre dejara de emanar. Le había llevado su tiempo, pero al fin había logrado cerrarla, y con ello detener la hemorragia.

Guardó todo y colocó a Quinn sobre sus hombros. Miró fijamente a ese pájaro, del cual no se fiaba para nada.

\- Llévame hasta el campamento demaciano más cercano, al menos que quieras que tu compañera muera definitivamente. –

Para su sorpresa, el ave aceptó su petición. Alzó el vuelo y con un graznido, le indicó el camino. Talon lo siguió, tenía que ser cuidadoso sino quería que algún compatriota suyo lo pillara cargando a la demaciana. En ese momento no se preguntaba por qué había ayudado a alguien que se suponía que era su enemigo, simplemente lo hizo, sin más. Era algo muy impropio de él, actuar sin pensar no era su estilo.

* * *

Cuando Quinn despertó, se encontró en una camilla de una tienda médica demaciana. Valor estaba posado en la espalda de una silla que había a su lado, y al verla despertar no dudó en posarse sobre la cama y empezar a darle mimos con sus plumas. La demaciana reía al sentir su tacto, se notaba la profunda preocupación que tenía el animal por ella, algo lógico después de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

Los médicos no tardaron en atenderla nada más saber que se había despertado, comunicándole incluso que ellos no habían sido los que trataron su herida, pero quien quiera que lo hiciera realizó un buen trabajo, pues había salvado su vida a tiempo. Quinn no puedo evitar sorprenderse, si lo último que había visto antes de perder el conocimiento fue el rostro de Talon, entonces le debía un gran favor por muy noxiano que fuera.

Al volver a la academia, su rutina volvió a la normalidad. Combate por aquí y por allá, con y contra sus enemigos y amigos. Pero cada vez que veía a Talon en su equipo, corría en ella un sentimiento de preocupación por él. Sabía que no moriría realmente, más no quitaba que sintiera un dolor en el pecho cada vez que su cuerpo desfallecía.

Así que siempre que el asesino estaba a punto de morir, ella y Valor aparecían para salvarle la vida. El halcón cegaba al enemigo y Quinn se encargaba de clavarle la saeta en el lugar más letal. Más de una vez le sonrió a Talon, y éste bajaba su capucha para ocultar su vergüenza. Aquello le encantaba a la demaciana, era como darle en todos los morros a su orgullo.

Con el paso del tiempo, eso se volvió en una costumbre entre ambos campeones. Cuando los dos estaban en el mismo equipo, uno cubría las espaldas del otro. Si el noxiano estaba en peligro, el dúo demaciano entraba en acción. Si Quinn estaba en las últimas, Talon aparecía detrás de su rival en invisible y le cortaba inmediatamente la garganta. Y si les tocaba en equipos contrarios, sus duelos eran prácticamente eternos, pues uno esquivaba los ataques del otro. Sólo ganaba aquel que aprovechara un fallo cometido por el contrario.

Más la cosa no terminaba ahí. Después de cada combate, Quinn empezaba a reírse de las veces en las que ella había salvado a Talon, y éste le reprochaba las veces que él la había ganado en duelo. Esta relación no pasó inadvertida para Katarina, quien la llegó a comparar con la que ella mantenía con el general demaciano, eso sí, ella lo mantenía en secreto para que su "hermano" no se metiera en problemas.

Hasta que un día, los sentimientos que tanto tiempo se habían ocultado, salieron al exterior. Ambos se encontraban entrenando en una de las salas de lucha de la academia, ella practicando su puntería y él su agilidad en un circuito de obstáculos. Quinn volvía a llevar el mismo conjunto que la primera noche de verano que se encontró con él, mientras que Talon se había despojado de toda su armadura, quedando con sólo con los pantalones y las botas.

La demaciana intentaba evitarlo, pero no podía. Tener ese pecho fornido y lleno de cicatrices cerca de ella, moviéndose prácticamente a la misma velocidad de Kennen, era como una tentación que no podía apartarse de su mente. De ahí que estuviera fallando todas las saetas que disparaba, y claro está que esto no pasó inadvertido para él.

\- ¿Desde cuándo fallas tanto? – detuvo su carrera de obstáculos. – Como sigas así más que cubrirme la espalda lograras que me maten.

\- No te vayas acostumbrando, sólo te salvo la espalda en los combates, no fuera de ellos. – disparó una última saeta, logrando acercar en la diana. – Y sólo tengo un mal día, nada más.

\- ¿Un mal día? – se dirigía hacia ella sonriendo. - ¿No será que no me has quitado la vista de encima desde que dejé la camiseta en mi cuarto?

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – gritó alarmada, poniéndose la cara totalmente colorada.

\- Tu reacción me lo confirma. Vamos, admite que soy un bombón para ti.

\- Me parece que tantas cicatrices te han afectado al cerebro. – apartó su mirada de la suya.

\- Entonces explícame por qué siempre cubres mi espalda en los combates, por qué siempre te preocupas por mí.

\- Pues porque…porque…- ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que había algo en ella que le hacía sentirse de esa forma con él? ¿Qué tenía miedo cada vez que le veía morir? No, no podía. - ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué me salvaste aquel día en lugar de dejarme morir? Si te hubieran pillado te habrían tachado de traidor.

\- Si, pero no lo hicieron. – fue acortando distancias, hasta que sólo unos pocos centímetros los separaban. – Y la verdad es que…- se acercó a su oído. – Desde la primera vez que te vi, fue el día en el que me mataron de verdad. La forma en la que me mirabas, esos ojos que nunca se apartaban de los míos, acompañándome a todas partes, hasta en mis sueños. Luego tus dibujos sobre mí en tu cuaderno. – lentamente iba subiendo su mano izquierda por su cuerpo, sintiendo aquella suave piel demaciana que tenía a su disposición. – Siempre que iba a una misión no deseaba escapar vivo por mi honor, ya no, simplemente quería seguir vivo para poder verte, aunque fuera desde la distancia. Cuando te vi en peligro aquel día, no pensé dos veces en lo que podría pasarme, algo muy raro en mí. Al verte desmayada y perdiendo sangre, era como que había fracasado en una misión que nadie me ordenó. – con su mano hizo que la mirara a los ojos, juntando más sus rostros. - ¿Quién iba a pensar que acabaría echándote tanto de menos, pajarito? –

Los pequeños milímetros que hace unos segundos los separaban, habían desaparecido al momento en el que ambos labios se juntaron. Talon cerró los ojos, Quin le imitó y rodeó su cuello con sus pequeños brazos, dejando escapar todos aquellos sentimientos que tanto tiempo estuvieron encerrados. Ese fuego abrasador que sientes cuando estas con la persona que más amas en este mundo, aunque ésta sea un enemigo de tu propia nación. Más esto sólo aumenta ese amor que sientes por él.

El aire los obligó a separarse, pero no tardaron nada en volver a unirse, esta vez fue Quinn quien volvió a juntarlos. Dejó salir aquella pasión desconocida para ella, haciendo los besos más fogosos mientras él metía su mano derecha por debajo de su camisa. Profundizó más el beso, una lengua batiéndose en duelo con la otra, leves gemidos escapan de ella, cosa que empezó a adorar el asesino.

Una vez más, se separaron. Quinn lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos que tantas noches la habían acompañado en sus sueños, esos ojos que deseaba ver cada vez que estaban en un combate, esos ojos que la salvaron de la misma muerte. Tenía razón lo que oyó decir una vez a Shyvanna, nunca sabes con quien te acabarás enamorando.

\- ¿Qué tal si por una vez dejamos las armas y vamos a un sitio más acogedor? – le sonrió pícaramente la demaciana.

Aquella noche sería una de las muchas otras donde sus cuerpos se unirían en uno sólo, donde para ellos no existía Demacia o Noxus, sólo ellos dos. Noches en las que ella dormiría sobre su pecho con sus brazos rodeándola, deseando que esas horas se alargaran lo máximo posible, pues al amanecer ambos amantes tendrían que volver a separarse y cumplir con sus misiones.

Pasarían los meses, y Quinn dejaría de ser tan patriótica como antes. Se enteraría de la relación entre Garen y Katarina, encontrando en ellos un apoyo ante lo imposible. Ambas parejas trabajarían codo con codo, buscando la manera de poder estar juntos sin que los tacharan de traición. No sería trabajo fácil, especialmente para los asesinos, pues tenían que cometer sus crímenes cada vez que visitaban aquel reino donde estaban aquellos a los que amaban. Quinn sabía perfectamente que Talon no podía abandonar su oficio así como así, tampoco podía fracasar su misión pues supondría de todas formas su muerte, tanto por parte de Demacia como de Noxus.

Lo peor vendría cuando tuviera que combatir contra él, fuera de la liga; delante de otros demacianos y obligándole a que la hiriera para que él pudiera escapar. Talon se sentía culpable, le costaba herirla aunque ella se lo pidiera, sólo se limitaba a dejarla inconsciente sin llegar a la sangre, por eso más de una vez fue Quinn quien se clavó su daga con tal de salvarlo, huyendo con la mirada de su sangre en su cabeza. Ambos deseaban de corazón que esa guerra acabase, que la paz llegara a sus reinos.

Pero hasta entonces, sería una pelea de dagas y plumas.

* * *

 **He aquí tu querido one-shot de Quinn y Talon, popcherrypop. La verdad es que me ha gustado la idea de ver cómo se conocieron, aunque es un poco simple me ha encantado desarrollarla.**

 **Y también espero que a los amantes de QxT os haya gustado, ya que aunque sea a petición de un fanfictionero, está dedicado a todos.**

 **Un saludo.**

 **Kaiserelle**


End file.
